MI6 Meets Atlantis
by Kim O'Neill
Summary: Alex and Kimberley have never met or heard of each other. But one thing they have in common is a bad feeling. Which will entwine their lives and their classmates for ever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: this just popped in my head while in English. Please tell me what you think. Kimberley is the same Kimberley in my SG-1 story. This is set a year later but for her it has been 11 years. Thanks, Kim O'Neill.**_

Chapter One- A Bad Feeling

Alex was running late. His first day back at school since he got back from Australia, he hated being late. He had missed so much school, no thanks to MI6, his legal guardians. He slid into his form class as the second bell rang.

"Mr Rider, good of you to join us", welcomed Mr Reid.

"What's the excuse this time, Druggie", sniped Reece Rangel.

Alex ignored him and took a seat next to his best friend, Tom. Tom was the only one who knew Alex was a spy, had helped him out in Venice with SCORPIA.

Alex had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen today.

Ω

Kimberley was on time. It had been a month since she had been back at school. But she often thought about Atlantis and her family. She hated being late for anything. Due to a malfunction with the Stargate she had been sent back ten years in the past with no way back. Kimberley had to relive those ten years as a member of the Atlantis Expedition team. She walked into her care class ten minutes early.

"Good Morning Kimberley", greeted Mr Harris.

"Good Morning to you to Sir", replied Kimberley.

She took a seat next to Telina and her friends. No one knew what had happened to Kimberley all they knew was that she spent her weekends with her family in America.

Kimberley had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen today.


	2. Author's Note and Character List

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, I've been sick as well as having big assignments for school. I will be updating shortly as I have written the next 2 chapters. I know what I'm going to write all in my head I just don't know how to put pen to paper. I thought I's give you a list of characters for this story._

Alex Rider/ Cub

Tom Harris- Alex's Best Friend

Mr Reid- Alex's Form Teacher

Reece Rangel- Alex's Rival

Wolf- K-Unit

Eagle- K-Unit

Snake- K-Unit

Ben Daniels/ Fox- MI6/ K-Unit

Kimberley Janet O'Neill/ Artemis

John Sheppard/ Fly Boy

Rodney McKay- Kimberley's Uncle

Taylor- Kimberley's Aunt

Ronan- Kimberley's Uncle

Richard Woolsey- Head of Atlantis

Even Lorne- Kimberley's Cousin

Jennifer Keller- Kimberley's Aunt

Radik Zelenka- Rodneys 2IC

Hank Laundry- Kimberley's Uncle

Jack O'Neill- Kimberley's Dad

Sam Carter- Kimberley's Mum

Cam Mitchell/ Shaft- Kimberley's Uncle

Daniel Jackson- Kimberley's Godfather

Vala- Kimberley's Godmother

Teal'c- Kimberley's Uncle

Telina Roworth- Kimberley's Best Friend

Mr Patrick Harris- Kimberley's Care Teacher

Jocelyn Eadie- Kimberley's Friend

Tom Reid- Kimberley's Friend

Kurt Spruce- Tom's Best Friend and Kimberley's School Enemy

Katelyn Parker- Kimberley's Friend

Elizabeth Kate Sheppard- John's Oldest Daughter

Zachary Jonas Sheppard- John's Oldest Son

Katelyn Claire Sheppard- Jocelyn's Twin Sister, Daughter to John

Jocelyn Telina Sheppard- Katelyn's Twin Sister, Daughter to John

Tom Jacob Sheppard- John's Youngest Child

Grace O'Neill- Kimberley's Sister

Charlie O'Neill- Kimberley's Brother

Jake O'Neill- Kimberley's Brother

**If you need any more info on the characters just ask**.


	3. Chapter 2 Opposite Sides of the World

Chapter Two- Opposites Sides of the World

Alex attended Brookland Comprehensive in England while Kimberley attended Stretton State College in QLD Australia. Alex was in grade 10, Kimberley was in grade 12. Alex worked for MI6 while Kimberley worked for the SGC. Neither had met before or even heard of one another but both had a bad feeling about today. This bad feeling would entwine their lives and that of their classmates forever.

At precisely 9:30 am on Monday the 7th of May, the lock down procedure was activated at both schools. Alex was in Maths while Kimberley was in Biology.

The Whoop Whoop sound echoed through both schools as students rushed towards the wall with windows and door, sitting down with their backs against the wall, so that when someone looked in they wouldn't see them.

Everyone was wondering whether it was I drill or the real thing. Waiting for the all clear, students fidgeted. Alex and Kimberley were calm but both knew it was not a drill. Alex had pissed off SCORPIA a few times and Kimberley had annoyed the Lucian Alliance at age 16, to her it was over ten years ago, more recently it was the Wraith. Both knew what was coming.


	4. Chapter 3 The Lucian Alliance Attacks

Chapter Three- The Lucian Alliance Attacks

**Kimberley's Point of View**

Heavy Foot Falls of Soldiers could be heard coming closer and closer to the class room. The rest of the class was scared, they were shivering. I had never seen anyone I knew like this. I saw this on planets that the Wraith culled for food but never in my own classmates. I reached for my radio in my ear.

"This is SGA One Niner CEO calling Command"

"This is Command, go ahead CEO" replied Command.

"Command, we have Alliance soldiers invading the school, Please advise," I relayed the information to command.

"What's your position CEO" asked Command.

"School is on lock down, I am in PS4C in the Science block, over" i relayed my position.

"Standby for reinforcements, over" ordered Command.

The footsteps of the Alliance soldiers were nearly upon us. The class was shaking with fear. Telina, one of my best friends, turned to me and asked me why I wasn't scared. I told her I had had practice.

Shortly afterwards, a blue beam of energy appeared. SG-1 led by Colonel Mitchell appeared out of the blue beam.

Standing up from the floor, I walked over to SG-1. Handing me my combat vest, my God Mother smiled at me, and I transformed into my older self.


	5. Chapter 4 SCORPIA's Revenge

_Author's Note: up to chapter 4 already! Please review, I would like to know how I'm going. Thanks Kim O'Neill._

Chapter Four – SCORPIA's Revenge

**Alex's Point of View**

Before Mr Reid was able to lock the door, a foot kicked the door open, knocking Mr Reid out. Two figures dressed all in came in the room, holding guns.

"What the hell is going on" asked Ragnell.

"Shut up, if you want to live" one of the figures replied in a dead serious voice.

"All we want is Alex Rider" explained the other figure.

"What do you want with Druggie" yelled a boy in the class.

"Hasn't he told you" replied the taller of the two figures.

"Told us what" asked a confused Ragnell.

"Alex, come up here" ordered the shorter one of the two figures.

Alex winked at Tom, stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Alex here is a spy. He works for MI6 and has defied SCORPIA several times. It's time for revenge" explained the two figures.

Alex executed two round house kicks to disarm them and then knocked them unconscious with a single punch each. At the same exact time K-Unit rushed into the room.

**Next Chapter: Kimberley's Revenge**


	6. Chapter 5 Kimberley's Revenge

_**Author's Note: So Sorry for not updating sooner. I have just finished all my school work so I can graduate next week. I know this is a pretty short chapter but I'm writing each scene separately. Hope you enjoy. Kim O'Neill **_

Chapter Five- Kimberley's Revenge

I watched as my classmates jaws dropped at the sight of me. I was no longer a teenager but a woman, dressed in military fatigues, combat gear and holding a P-90. Mitchell shouted orders at SG-1 and at my classmates.

The footsteps were nearly upon us. Mitchell ordered me to put a shield up around the surrounding classrooms and us. SG-1 and I burst out the door to come faced by an army of Alliance Soldiers. They halted in their approach and the lead solider shouted out "All we want is Lt. Kimberley O'Neill, so she can pay for her crimes against us. Stand aside and no one will be harmed".

"She's not here" Mitchell shouted back.

"You're lying; we picked up her transmitter beacon in this building" the lead solider shouted back.

Before Mitchell could respond I shouted "How did you break my encryption code".

"Doesn't Matter. Give us O'Neill or else" responded the lead solider.

SG-1 exchanged looks with each other than with me. I dropped my P-90 than moved slightly forward.

"Here I am" I told them.

"Stop playing around and give us O'Neill" they responded.

"I am Kimberley O'Neill, just because I'm older doesn't mean I'm not", with that I used my ability of telekinesis to knock all the Alliance soldiers unconscious. I lowered the shield and removed my combat vest and returned to my younger self.

On the other side of the world, Alex Rider's most closely guarded secret was out, But not for long.

Two different people. Two different lives. One a tool of MI6 the other a respected member of the SGC. Both attacked on the same day at the same time, both wanted for things they did to their enemies. Now they must work together to protect their classmates with out them knowing and a whole out of this world new adventure for one of them.


	7. Chapter 6 Explainations

_**Author's Note: Finally Posted. I can't believe it's been six months. It just seems like I wrote the last chapter yesterday. Hopefully, I will be updating more regularly as I have an hour of waiting before my class starts each day. Alex's next chapter has been written, I just have to type it up. It's not as long as this one. Thanks for sticking with me, Kim O'Neill.**_

Chapter 6 Explanations and Amnesia

Kimberley's Point of Vision:

The class stared at me dumbfounded from where they were hiding. It was silent; my best friends didn't know what to say. I had just turned into an adult and back into a teenager again in front of their eyes. It wasn't like that happened on a daily basis. Not from their point of view anywhere.

I should probably explain. When I was 17, I was thrown back in time due to solar flare activity intersecting with a stable wormhole. I was on the way back from a recon mission with the rest of SG-1 when suddenly I wasn't in my own time anymore.

Instead of being greeted by General Laundry, I was greeted by armed Airmen and my Father. They didn't know who I was. They had only opened the Iris because SG-1's GDO code was used. I was by myself, no Uncle Cam, T, Daniel or Aunt Vala.

Soon after I arrived another unauthorised activation occurred. Out shot my duffel bag and a file. The file contained orders for me to be assigned to the Atlantis Expedition, led by Doctor Weir, as the CEO and my promotion to Captain. The orders were signed by none other then Lt. General Jack O'Neill, my Father.

For the next eight years, I lived on Atlantis till I back in my own time. Except I wasn't that teenage girl anymore, I was an adult. Due to who I was and the abilities I possessed I was able to turn myself back into a teenager with a adult's brain.

I went back to school and this happened. Well, that was the quick version. Now back to my classmates.

They were still staring at us. The rest of my former team was standing behind. I turned to them.

"They Know", I couldn't help gasp.

"It'll be ok", said my God Father comfortingly.

"No it won't, this is me we're talking about. Since when has my life been normal since I found out who I was. This just had to happen on my first day back at school didn't it", I said angrily.

"Well, you kind of pissed them off last week" said Mitchell.

"Was that only last week, It's been over eight years for me" I replied.

"That's right, we keep forgetting. To us you've only been gone a day and still part of the team" said Mitchell.

"You'll just have to get use to the fact I'm not just a member of SG-1 anymore but the CEO of Atlantis as well" I replied. "What are we going to do about this? We can't erase the whole school's memory" I ask.

"It won't matter, the alliance will come back. They know you wouldn't let anything happen to them. We need to protect them somehow" Suggested my God Mother.

"Indeed" was Uncle Teal'c's answer.

"I'll talk to Laundry and O'Neill, see what I can do" confirmed Mitchell.

"That sounds good, Dad will think of something," I answer, "That takes care of the school but what about the class. They can't remember that I changed in front of their eyes" I ask?

"Then erase it from their memory" said Mitchell.

I turned back to face my Biology class, which included my best friends and my adoptive cousin. Mr Bradford looked liked he wanted answers but as he was about to open his mouth, I began to talk in a hypnotising voice, that would make them forget.

"You will forget that SG-1 beamed in here, you will forget that I'm an adult and that the Alliance wanted me. You will remember that I was as scared as the rest of you. You will remember the Air Force defeating the soldiers that invaded our school. Do you understand?"

The class and Mr Bradford nodded their heads and went to sleep.

The rest of the school was in chaos. Alliance soldier's bodies were everywhere, either dead by P-90's or unconscious by being zatted. SGC Officers were running around trying to clean it all up. Teachers were ringing parent's to tell them to pick their children up. Students were dumbfounded and for once, not saying a word.

My Biology class had woken up and were confused. I pretended that I was scared and held onto my God Parents. When all teachers and students had left, the clean up continued. SG-1 and I were beamed back to the SGC for a debriefing.

Soon afterwards I was home in Washington D.C with my Sister and Brothers, who were living up to their nickname of Flying Monkey's. I felt much better.

I just didn't know what was around the corner.


	8. Interlude

Atlantis

Pegasus Galaxy

Colonel John Sheppard, SGA-1, Point Of View

"Col. Sheppard to the Control Room", came Bank's voice, over the city-wide intercom.

_What the hell is going on at four o'clock in the morning_, I thought as I dragged myself out of bed, threw a shirt on as quietly as possible, as not to wake the kids, and ran out the door.

I ran full throttle towards the Gate Room wondering _"What the hell was going on"_. As far as I could see there was no emergency. As I entered the Gate Room, I saw Banks pointing me towards Woolsey's office on the upper level.

I slowed down and climbed the stairs to the control room and knocked on the glass wall of Woolsey's office.

Woolsey looked up from his tablet, "Come in, Colonel", welcomed Woolsey.

"Woolsey" I greeted, "What's going on" I asked?

"I just talked to General Laundry," started Woolsey, "Colonel O'Neill and her school have just been attacked by Lucian Alliance Soldiers" he continued.

"Is she ok" I interrupted Woolsey.

"O'Neill is fine, her classmates on the other hand are shaken" answered Woolsey.

"What did the Alliance want" I asked concerned.

"O'Neill, for what she and SG-1 did last week" answered Woolsey.

"She was here last week, she couldn't have done anything to them" I replied.

"She was here and there. It was just before she was sent back to come here" explained Woolsey.

"So eight years ago" I say, "Can I go to Earth" I ask.

"General O'Neill has requested that you and your team as well as Lorne's be sent back to Earth to train the students" answers Woolsey.

"What about the kids" I ask.

"General O'Neill has taken leave to look after them. His God Daughter has agreed to help him out" explained Woolsey, "You leave at ten hundred hours, go inform Lorne and your team" ordered Woolsey.

I left Woolsey's office and descended into the city reaching for my radio.

"Mackay, wake up" I said into it.

"Go away Sheppard, I'm trying to sleep" Rodney said grumpily.

"I can't, I'm informing you we leave at ten hundred hours for Earth" I reply smiling.

"What For" replied Mackay.

"Kimberley needs our help" I answer my best friend.

"What does our charming CEO need our help with" asked Mackay.

"I'll explain later, don't be late. Sheppard out" I hung up on him. He wouldn't be to happy with me later on.

"Teyla" I say into the radio.

"John" Teyla replies.

"We're leaving for Earth in five and a half hours to give Kimberley a hand. The General has said he'll look after the kids for us" I explain to her.

"Sure John, Me and Torren will meet you in the Gate Room then." Teyla replied and clicks the radio off.

I inform Ronon on the way to Lorne's room. I knock on my 2IC's door. The door opens and Lorne sees me and jumps to attention in his half-waked state.

"Sir" greets Lorne.

"Lorne, Our teams have been requested back on Earth to help Colonel O'Neill out. We leave at ten hundred hours." I explain.

"Yes Sir" Lorne replies.

"Go back to bed Evan before your cousin kills me" I tell him.

He nods and closes the door. I make my way back to my room, entering quietly making sure I don't wake my five children up in the process. I climb back into bed and try to go back to sleep knowing that I won't be able to.


	9. Chapter 8 Coming Out

**Author's Note: I've had these chapters written since July, and I kept forgetting to post them. The next couple of Chapters will be awhile. I know what I want to write, I just don't know how to write it. Kim O'Neill**

Chapter 8- Coming Out

On the other side of the world, Alex's year was be ushered into the auditorium. K-Unit as well as Mr Blunt and Ms Jones were standing up the front. Alex's Life was about to be revealed to his classmates, what would be their reaction?

Ms Jones moved forward and addressed the students.

"I'm Ms Jones and I work for MI6. The incident that has just occurred is not an isolated incident but one of many. In the last couple of years Alex Rider has gone undercover on several assignments, one of his unofficial ones dealt with SCOPIA (Sabotage, Corruption, Intelligence and Assassination). He has foiled their plans several times; they have tried to kill him on a couple of occasions and nearly did once. We never thought SCOPIA would go to these lengths."

Ms Jones stood back and Mr Blunt took over.

"Tomorrow morning you will all leave for the Brecon Beacons. You will spend the next six weeks at the SAS Base there, training. No Excuses. The bus will pick you up at nine tomorrow morning at the gate. Go Home, pack, say goodbye to your loved ones, you'll have no contact with them. You can go, Mr Rider, please stay behind.

Alex's Classmates stumbled out the hall talking excitedly about the trip. Tom looked at Alex and followed his classmates out. Alex knew what was about to be said, he had heard it all before. So he tuned out to what Mr Blunt and Ms Jones were saying. He nodded in all the right places and for once he didn't argue.

Soon after he went home, Mr Crawley accompanied him, to inform Jack what had happened. Jack Threw a fuss like usual but this time she understood. She helped Alex pack his bag and tucked him into bed.


	10. Chapter 9 Waiting A Decision

Chapter Nine- Waiting for the Decision

Kimberley's POV

The next couple of days, school was cancelled. I stayed on the base catching up on the paperwork from the last few days. It felt strange doing paperwork meant for the Science HOD when I had been doing CEO Paperwork for the last eight years.

I was in the dark. No one would tell me what was going on. Dad was here all the way from the Pentagon. He and Laundry were in Laundry's office arguing for the hundredth time. Uncle Cam and Uncle T were sparring in the Gym. My Godparent's were in my Godfather's office translating an old Goa'uld Tablet.

Telina kept calling to see if I was ok. Mum was coming home from a top secret deep space assignment. But the one person I wanted to talk to hadn't called me. I figured he was on a mission and hadn't been informed.

Finally, all the year 12's were called back to school. We sat in the hall surrounded by Air Force personnel; including SG-1 and my Parents. Dad was standing up the front with the college director. When we had all calmed down Mrs Klotz introduced Dad as a member of the Joint Chief's.

Dad took over and informed us we were being sent to the SAS in the Brecon Beacons in England for our own protection and training. He also informed us that Brookland would also be joining us. We would be leaving this afternoon. It will take a two day flight. However I would not be taking the plane.

I said goodbye to my classmates and went home with Mum and Dad. Mum and I caught up and Dad briefed me on the Beacons. He told me SGC Personnel would be in charge of our training along with the SAS. He told me about Alex Rider and his classmates. I later said goodbye to my family and friends at the SGC and while there, was used as a landing platform for the Sheppard Children and Torren, who were causing mayhem around the base.

It was unusual for the children to be on Earth, for them to be here, something big involving SGA-1 must have been happening. Little did I know that something was me.


End file.
